A New Adventure
by Sugarsweet0909
Summary: When Syaoran and Meilin return after five years people are after Sakura and her magic. S/S T/E M/OC OC/OC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Adventure**

_The two burst into the room kissing passionately, her hands running up and down his neck and hair while his went from down her waist to sliding up her thigh and up her nightgown. _

_She groaned in her pleasure making him go higher. He picked up her nightgown and lifted it over her head as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. When she was done he helped her take the rest. They began kissing even more passionately as they fell on the bed not gasping for air as they ran on the passion to keep them going._

_She felt her hands go down his smooth back his skin making her shiver._

"_Sakura…I Love you… more than anything" he whispered in her ear_

_He started to remove the last item of her clothing._

"_I love you two Sya-"_

_______________________________________________________________________

"Sakura" cried Kero trying to wake her up "Sakura your alarm clock went off five minutes ago"

When he got no response he flew up close to her ear "Sakura!!!" he shouted

She jumped up looking at the time on her alarm clock it said 7.30.

"7.30 I'm going to be late why didn't you wake me up!" she cried going into the bathroom.

"I did try to but you ignored your alarm clock and you kept making weird noises in your sleep" he explained

Sakura had just finished putting on her school top and cleaning her teeth when she remembered her dream. She sighed _'What a dream' she thought_ as she went to the Sakura book and got out her cards she looked at the one on the top it said 'the Hope'. She sighed again thinking of 'him'.

"Uhhh Saku-chan are you going to school dressed like that?" asked Kero noticing she only had her school top and her pyjama bottoms on.

She looked at herself before realising she hadn't finished getting changed she looked at the time 7.40.

"HOEEEE!" She screamed quickly getting ready.

It had been five years since Sakura had captured the void. Syaoran and Meilin had gone back to Hong Kong they tried to keep in touch but the Li Clan elders had forbid them but Sakura didn't know this and she thought he didn't love her anymore.

She walked down stairs her brother Touya had gone to England to study with Yukito. So it was just her and her father.

She walked into the kitchen and found a plate of pancakes on the table. She quickly wolfed them down while her father smiled at her.

"Sakura-san are you sure you're going to be okay on your own for a week I can stay if you want?" he offered

"No, its okay you should go besides I'm old enough" she cried before looking at the time 7.50 "Hoooooe I've only got 10 minutes" she screamed going to front door putting on her skates

"Bye!" she called before going out the door

She skated down the road and passed the cherry blossom trees enjoying the view before she went into her high school.

She made it one minute to spare. She went to her seat and put her bag down.

"Hey Sakura-chan" greeted her friends Tomoyo, Eriol and Rei

"Hi" she greeted

Tomoyo Daidoji was her best friend since infancy and she felt like she had known her forever. She had raven hair with amethyst eyes. Eriol Hiiragizawa had helped her transform the cards into Sakura cards a few years back; he had sapphire eyes and navy blue hair. Rei came into her class a year ago but since Tomoyo and Eriol had been spending so much time together she had become a close friend, she had dark red hair and dark blue eyes and she knew about the cards.

The bell rang signalling homeroom the four student went to their seats. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura while Rei sat in front of her and Eriol sat across from her in front of Tomoyo.

The teacher came in and stood in front of the class looking at everyone. Sakura immediately tuned out thinking about her dream.

'_Sakura…I love you…more than anything' she thought_ remembering her dream it gave her shivers and thrills at the same time.

"Sakura" Tomoyo whispered

Sakura looked at her friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Tomoyo whispered

"Just this dream I had last night I'll tell you about it later" she replied

"Oh, well I can't later I'm going to Eriol's tell me about it at lunch okay?" she asked

Sakura shrugged _'Figures she'd be busy with Eriol maybe I'll ask Rei instead' she thought_ until she looked to the teacher.

"Now we have two new transfer students today please make them feel welcome, you can come in now" he told them

Sakura quickly got distracted again writing a note to Rei.

Rei opened the note it said

'**Are you walking home today, I need to ask you about something'**

Rei turned the paper round and scribbled on the back and passed it back to Sakura.

She read it.

'**Sure I'll meet you my the front gates we've got cheer leading practice remember though'**

Sakura smiled before whispering "Thank you"to Rei

Tomoyo and Eriol gave her a nudge to look at the front. She looked at the front and froze at the sight.

"Please welcome Li Syaoran and Li Meilin. They're cousins who have transferred from Hong Kong" he told the class "Now where shall we sit you ah there's a seat behind Daidoji-san and Kinomoto-san if you would" he told them

The two of them made their way to the back of the class room. Meilin smiling at her friend who returned it, she sat behind Tomoyo.

Sakura kept her head down as the dream came flooding back to her as she thought of Syaoran. _'Maybe he was the one in my dream he did begin with an S and he had the same hair colour and those amber eyes, oh great dreaming about someone who practically erased me from their life. How pathetic' she thought_ feeling a blush rising to her cheeks.

Syaoran walked by Sakura trying to get eye contact but he noticed her just keep looking down. He sighed as he sat behind her. _'I guess she's mad at me for not writing even though I wanted to (sigh) that dream last night about Sakura and me felt so real' he thought_

Sakura once again went into a daydream but got distracted from it when Tomoyo passed her a note; she opened sighing she knew what it was about.

'**Saku-chan Meilin wants to apologize for not writing over the years they weren't allowed to because of the clan, they're both really sorry but Saku-chan do you still love him whenever something reminds you of him you go sad'**

She turned the note over and started to write on the back before passing back.

Tomoyo opened it

'**I don't really mind anymore I've gotten used to it, Moyo-chan it's not that obvious that I still love him is it?' **

Tomoyo read the note and gave her friend a reassuring smile before the bell went for next lesson. She had maths with Rei while Tomoyo and Eriol where with a different teacher.

They put their stuff in their bags.

"See you later" cried Tomoyo and Eriol before walking out.

Rei was ready and waiting for Sakura "Ready to go?" she asked

Sakura nodded and they where about to walk out…

"Wait Sakura-chan!" called Meilin running up to her followed by Syaoran

Sakura turned around while Rei gave her the _'Do you know them'_ kind of look.

Sakura quickly nodded before turning round to Meilin. "Yes, Meilin-chan?"

"Do you have maths with Mizuki-sensei now?" Meilin asked

Sakura nodded

"Great so do me and Syaoran we can all walk there together…you know Sakura-chan we really wanted to write please believe me didn't we Syaoran?" she cried

"Y-yeah" was all he could say

Sakura looked at Meilin and then to Syaoran trying not to get lost in his alluring amber eyes, but the dream just came back to _her Sakura…I love_ '_you…more than anything'_ the words coming replying over in her head, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Rei.

"We're going to be late Sakura-chan" Rei told her

Sakura turned to Rei and nodded before turning back to Syaoran and Meilin "It's okay it was a long time a go" she said before leaving

Meilin sighed before her and Syaoran followed "You need to talk to her" she told him and he nodded reluctantly

Lunch came slowly especially as she found she had every lesson with Syaoran

'_Coincidence. I don't think so' she thought_

She made her way to the cherry blossom trees where she found Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Rei. She went quietly over to sit by Rei who had been introduced To Meilin and Syaoran and were really getting along. They sat quietly talking until Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko came over.

"Hey Meilin-chan Li-kun" they cried

"Hi" they both greeted

"What are you doing back in Japan?" asked Rika

"Oh we're here for good now" replied Meilin

"That's good!" exclaimed Chiharu and Naoko

"Hey Li-kun I hope you're still good at football we have it next in Phys Ed." Informed Yamazaki before the four of them went to watch him play football.

"It's good to see everyone again" cried Syaoran

Meilin nodded

Sakura looked down as she started to blush _'It was definitely him in my dream…Gosh I love even more than when he left' she thought _

Sakura let her eyes travel to look at him only to find him already looking at her, she blushed even more but managed to hold his gaze not noticing him blush to as she started to drown in his eyes. For what seemed like eternity was cut short by the bell for next lesson.

They all got up and went to their lessons.

After the school had finished Sakura and Rei were walking home form cheer leading practice.

"Saku-chan Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun spend a lot of time together but nothing has happened" Cried Rei

"I think she has a hard time not seeing him as Clow Reed and doesn't think she's good enough" explained Sakura

"Oh well anyway what was that dream you wanted talk about?" asked Rei curios

"Oh well…" Sakura told Rei about the dream she had about Syaoran.

"Wow Saku-chan I always thought you were so innocent, I take it you know him and Meilin-chan from somewhere before"

"Yeah they helped me catch the Clow cards" informed Sakura

"Oh and Li-kun you love him right?" she asked

Sakura turned red "Umm yes, I do"

"I thought so the way you two stared at each other was SO romantic" She cried

"Umm yeah anyway I'll see you tomorrow bye" she called before going her separate way

"Bye!" Rei called

Sakura opened the gate half way when Meilin came running up to her Syaoran following her.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried

Sakura turned around and smiled to her "Hi Meilin-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner tonight if your father wouldn't mind?" asked Meilin

Sakura shook her head "He's away for the week and Onnii-chan is in England with Yukito-san, so it's just me"

Meilin smiled "Good then you have to come"

She grabbed her hand and they started walking back Syaoran following closely behind.

"I hope you don't mind Sakura-chan but we need to go to the grocery store first we haven't actually bought much food" she cried

Sakura shook her head "No, it's fine"

They took a turn for the grocery store and entered, they where looking at food Meilin putting things in quickly, before two men came too then the same age as them.

"Sakura-san" cried one with brown hair and blue eyes

The other turned to look at them glancing at Syaoran smirking at him before his eyes fixed on Sakura.

The three turned around.

"Hello, Fai-san, Ryo-san" cried Sakura

Ryo the last man had brown hair and black eyes smirked at Sakura before picking her hand up and kissing it making Syaoran immediately glare at him. "Miss Sakura"

Sakura blushed before taking her hand back "Umm T-This is Li Meilin and Li Syaoran they're cousins from Hong Kong. Meilin-chan, S-Syaoran-kun this is Ryo and Fai Funaki their in our class though I don't think you've met them yet. They're twin brothers"

"Hi. Well I'm going to get these, I'll be back in a minute" cried Meilin starting to walk with the trolley

"Umm Li-san may I help you?" asked Fai

Meilin looked to him weirdly "Sure do what you want"

He smiled at her walking beside her.

"What's it like in Hong Kong?" he asked putting the food on as the person scanned it.

Meilin rolled her eyes "Good, anyway why is your brother like that with Sakura-chan?"

Fai was a little taken back and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know he likes her I guess"

Meilin eyed him "Yeah well she doesn't like him back"

Fai looked to her curiously "Okay…you know there's a bonfire tomorrow want to go?"

Meilin raised her eyebrows "Why?"

He laughed "Because it might be fun"

Meilin looked to him before shrugging "Fine, whatever"

He smiled at her "Okay I'll meet you outside school"

Meilin and Fai walked back to the others and went outside with the bags.

"Bye" cried Sakura

Ryo looked to her smiling lovingly "Good bye Miss Sakura please be careful"

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little scared at how he said the two words but smiled and nodded anyway.

Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin started to walk back to where the two Li's lived.

They walked into the kitchen and started to put everything away.

Sakura was putting away some cakes when she remembered Kero and gasped.

Meilin and Syaoran looked to her worried "What's wrong?" they asked

She looked to them concerned "I forgot about Kero-chan"

They sweatdropped.

Meilin sighed "I'll go get him give me you keys"

Sakura held out her key before taking it back a little "It's okay Meilin-chan I can do it"

Meilin shook her head and grabbed the key turning to the door "No, I'll do it, but could you start dinner Sakura-chan while Syaoran carries on putting things away"

Sakura nodded and Meilin smiled at her before glancing at Syaoran giving him a look.

After Meilin left, Sakura started to make the pasta. She put on the hot water and looked around the cupboards for the pasta. She found it in a high shelf where she couldn't reach, she got on her toes and tried to reach it but she was still she too small. She sighed in defeat.

Syaoran looked at her trying to reach the pasta and smirked to himself. He walked behind her so there bodies where touching and picked up the pasta placing it in front of her. "Here" he said breathing in her scent.

Sakura started to blush feeling his breath on her neck sending shivers up and down her spine and turned around as he put the pasta on the counter. She looked into his amber eyes blushing deeply.

"Syaoran…" she said in a quiet voice

Syaoran looked to her leaning in to her and her leaning back. They were inches apart when.

"Syaoran, Sakura-Chan!" Meilin called running into the kitchen shocked at what she saw "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

They instantly moved away from each other going red.

"What's wrong Meilin-chan where's Kero-chan?" asked Sakura

"Here I am" cried Kero coming out of Meilin's pocket "What are the kid and the brat doing here?"

Meilin and Syaoran scowled at him.

"Why did you sound so panicky before Meilin-chan?" asked Sakura ignoring what was going on around her

Meilin stopped scowling as did Syaoran and looked to them "There's a really big thunder storm outside"

Sakura and Syaoran looked to each other.

"Is that it?" asked Syaoran

"There's a magical presence too" cried Kero

"Oh" cried Sakura "Let's go"

Syaoran nodded "Have you got your key?"

She nodded taking it out and a magic symbol appeared beneath her feet "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before us, I Sakura command you under our contract, Release!" she called as the key turned into a staff with a star in the middle with wings on the end.

"Let's go" cried Syaoran

They walked onto the street seeing thunder hitting places. They looked around.

"You're right there is a presence" cried Sakura

Syaoran looked to the sky and saw yellow light where the originated from.

"There's the main body!" he cried pointing to the light

Everyone looked to the where he pointed.

"You're right" agreed Sakura "Jump!"

Two small wings appeared on each of her school shoes. She jumped from roof to roof getting closer to origin of the thunder.

"How are we meant to get up there?" cried Meilin

"I don't know about you two but I can fly" teased Kero starting to fly after Sakura while Meilin glared at him.

Syaoran and Meilin looked to each other before Syaoran started to think.

"Well Hiiragizawa-san is carrying him and Tomoyo-chan up there" she said pointing to Eriol using his staff to levitate him and Tomoyo to Sakura and Kero.

Syaoran got out his green orb and turned it into a sword. He concentrated and he and Meilin started to levitate towards everyone else.

"Wow Syaoran I didn't know you could do that" she cried amazed

Syaoran smirked before they quickly reached everyone else directly under the origin.

Meilin went to stand next to Tomoyo who was recording everything.

"What now?" she asked

A bolt of lighting came directed at Tomoyo.

"Shield!" called Sakura but it was too slow against thunder.

"Moyo-chan!" she called in despair

After the bolt hit there was smoke as it started to clearer up Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol who had used his staff to block the thunder.

"Thank you" she cried gratefully

He smiled at her "We couldn't let anything happen to you now could we miss Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo blushed and thanked him.

They all looked up to the origin the amount of thunder coming out of it grew bigger.

Sakura got out a card "Mist shroud round the origin of the thunder and destroy it Mist!"

The card glowed white and green mist spread out of it and went to the yellow eye destroying it quickly.

They quickly went back before anyone saw them not noticing tow men watching them.

"I told you they could do it" cried one with brown hair and blue eyes

The other laughed sarcastically "That's the nicest I'm going to be, I'm just getting started" He had brown hair and black eyes.

The blue eyed man merely nodded before concentrating on Meilin.

Eriol took Tomoyo home while Sakura said goodbye to Meilin and Syaoran.

"But I thought we were going to have dinner" cried Meilin disappointed

Sakura gave her a small smile "I think I'll take a reign check, sorry"

"Who do you think could have done that?" asked Syaoran

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I'll ask Rei-chan and see if she knows anything"

The two gave her a confused look "Does she know about the cards?" they asked

Sakura nodded "She has visions and found out about Kero-chan and the cards that way but she didn't know she had it until Kero-chan told her what it was"

They nodded

"That's a good idea" said Syaoran looking to her making her blush

She nodded meekly "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye!" she said before walking off.

Meilin went inside while Syaoran stared at Sakura as she turned the corner and sighed before going back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura...

Chapter 2:

_He started putting kisses around her neck as she leaned against the bookcase. They were in the back of a school library in the history section._

_"Syaoran…" she whispered in pleasure _

_She ran her hands through his chocolate hair kissing him back as his mouth reached hers. _

_He ran his hands up and down her back getting annoyed with her uniform being there._

_She moaned when his hand slowly started reaching up…_

Sakura woke at the sound of her alarm clock. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she looked at the time 6.30.

"You're up early" cried Kero tiredly

Sakura nodded "I have to talk to Rei-chan early to see if she saw something"

Kero looked at her "What did you dream about? You said the kids name"

Sakura looked to him a blush creeping to her face.

Once Sakura had left the house she found Rei waiting for her by the entrance to Penguin Park. She skated up to her.

"Hey Rei-chan!" she greeted

Rei smiled at her "I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me about something important"

Sakura nodded at her while they walked to school "Yes, did you see the thunder yesterday?"

Rei looked to her confused "Yeah, why?"

"Well it was magical so I was wondering if you knew anything about it" explained Sakura

Rei thought for a moment before shaking her head "Nope, sorry but if I do I'll tell you first"

Sakura smiled at her "Thanks Rei-chan"

They started walking to school as Sakura skated slowly by her.

Rei looked at her slyly "You know today's Friday"

Sakura looked at her strangely "I know why?"

Rei shook her head "I was just thinking that if Li-san is going to ask you out, today would probably be the best day"

Sakura came to a halt before looking at Rei with a red face "Rei-chan! Don't say such things"

Rei looked at her surprised "Why not? Unless you don't forgive him for leaving you"

Sakura didn't say anything before carrying skating before Rei caught up to her.

"Which I guess is understandable, you should show him what he's been missing, you know make him jealous" suggested Rei

If Sakura's blush could get any bigger "Rei-chan, what are you talking about?"

Rei looked at her with wide eyes "You know!….Well I know I don't have that much experience but if you don't forgive"

Sakura shook her head "I didn't say that"

"So you do then?" asked Rei

Sakura looked at the ground.

"You don't feel a little bit mad at him and Meilin-san for leaving?" asked Rei

Sakura looked at her skates "I hadn't thought about it"

Rei shrugged before looking ahead "Do you think he'll ask you to that bonfire tonight?"

Sakura looked in thought "I don't think he will, doesn't matter anyway I work on Fridays"

Rei nodded understanding "Too bad for Li-san then"

Sakura could only give a small nod "R-right…."

Syaoran and Meilin were walking to their classroom when Syaoran felt a surge of magic.

He stopped surprised causing Meilin to look at him. He followed its aura before going after it coming to a stop at their registration class.

By time he had got there the magic was faint as the door slid open revealing Ryo Takahashi.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed on him "What were you doing in there?"

Ryo smirked at him "Didn't see you there Li-san, I'm…just looking for Sakura, have you seen her?"

"No" replied Syaoran through gritted teeth

Ryo shrugged "Oh well I guess she'll come and find me then"

He smiled smugly at Syaoran before going down the corridor as Syaoran glared at him.

Meilin came by him ignoring Ryo before going to Syaoran "What is it?"

Syaoran continued to glare at him before he was out of sight "Doesn't matter"

Meilin looked at him before Syaoran remembered the aura of magic in the classroom.

He walked in and looked around before finding it on a navy top hat. Syaoran looked at it before walking up to it and concentrating on it, it was strong magic powerful and dark.

He did his best to remove it, if it was Ryo that put it on then it was probably something to do with Sakura and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Meilin watched him in confusion before he removed it just as their teacher Funaki-sensei walked in.

"Ah you two are early today, it's good to see" he complimented them

The two nodded as Fai walked in and smiled at Meilin "Hi Li-san"

Syaoran sat down at his seat while Meilin looked at him.

"Hi" she said simply and deadbeat before walking and sitting in her seat next to Syaoran

Fai sat down in his seat which was at the front and on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Did you have another dream last night?" asked Meilin

Syaoran nodded slightly as he sat back in his chair. "It's probably nothing"

Meilin scoffed lightly "Yeah probably just your hormones, Sakura-chan's too innocent to have dreams like that"

"So?" was his reply

Meilin smiled slightly before turning round seeing Fai looking at her, she bunched her eyebrows together "What!?" she sternly and loud

His face went blank before he snapped his head back round.

Syaoran smirked "That's nice of you"

Meilin shrugged indifferently "It's his fault for staring"

Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the corridor to their classroom.

"Do you know what it was yesterday?" asked Tomoyo

"No, whoever it was, is concealing their magic" replied Eriol

"Is it trouble?" she asked worried She remembered Eriol giving half of his magic to Fujitaka and she was worried he would tire himself out though she knew secretly her worries were in vain, she would never admit it though…

He turned to her with a smile "Not something we can't handle"

She looked relieved "That's good…."

They walked into their classroom seeing a very annoyed Meilin.

"What's wrong with Meilin-chan?" asked Tomoyo quietly as Meilin huffed crossing her arms

"He keeps staring at me!" replied Meilin sending a glare Fai's way

They looked at Fai just in time to see him flinch leaving a very amused Eriol and Tomoyo.

A few minutes before the bell Sakura with Rei, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko came in chatting and giggling before going to their seats.

"Hi, Saku-chan" greeted Tomoyo

Sakura smiled cheerfully at her.

"Do you know anything about the thunderstorm yesterday?" asked Tomoyo

Sakura shook her head "Nothing, but it might just be a one off you know?"

Tomoyo nodded uncertain "But how is that possible?"

Sakura shook her head "I don't know but unless there's another one I'm not really sure what to do, Kero-chan doesn't know anything. We can't exactly ask Yue-san either."

Tomoyo nodded understanding.

The bell rang for the start of school as everyone quieted down in their seats.

"Good morning Class" greeted Funaki-sensei

Sakura went into her dream mode after the teacher had said the register and had begun explaining something.

She thought about her dream, it was different than the night before but basically the same she thought. It gave her shivers as she replayed it over in her head. What made it worse was he was right behind her it made her heart beat get faster as she bit her lip.

She was distracted from her thoughts when Ryo turned round to her and winked at her causing her to look confused.

Rei turned round to her giggling while she looked at her in confusion before looking at the teacher.

"So I will go round each of you and you will pick out a name and something out of history" explained the teacher

"For what?" whispered Sakura to Rei

"For Skills lesson" she whispered back

Sakura nodded maybe that's why Ryo winked at her then but they might not even be partnered together.

The teacher went round everyone before coming their friends.

Naoko shyly put her hand in before taking out a piece of paper and giving it to the teacher.

"Nakamura Sato" he said clearly

Sakura along with Rei, Rika and Chiharu started giggling as Naoko started to blush at them.

A boy with messy caramel hair and thick black glasses looked up.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo confused

"Naoko-chan has a little crush on Sato-san" replied Rei with an impish grin

Tomoyo looked surprised "She does?"

"Yeah we dragged it out of her on Halloween" explained Rei

Tomoyo nodded a little disappointed she hadn't known.

When the teacher came to Ryo he confidently took a paper before handing it to Funaki-sensei.

"Hayashi Rei-san" said the teacher

Clear surprise was written Ryo's face while Rei looked unaffected.

"What?!" cried Ryo abruptly

"Hayashi Rei-san, Takahashi-san, you two will be doing the….pyramids" explained the teacher

The teacher moved on careful to remove any names who had already been assigned.

He came to Sakura, who looked at the hat before picking up a slip of paper.

The teacher opened it "Li Syaoran"

The first thing Sakura heard was the giggles that came from Rei and Tomoyo before Sakura blushed followed by Syaoran.

"Coliseum for the both of you" said the teacher before the two nodded weakly at him before he moved on to Meilin.

"Only three names left Li-san" he told her before she picked out a slip

She opened it herself and her face fell "Oh no"

The teacher took it off her and read it "Takahashi Fai-san"

Meilin groaned missing what they were doing from the teacher.

"That means Daidoji-san, Hiiragizawa-san you two are partners" said Funaki-sensei

The two smiled at him obviously happy with the result.

"Now if we make our way to the library in a orderly fashion, you'll work with your partner for the first two lessons" explained Funaki-sensei

Sakura stood up embarrassed and uneasy as Rei looked at her with a wide smile.

"Don't even say anything" warned Sakura making Rei laugh as she walked past her

She sat down next to him taking slow breaths feeling nervous with butterflies in her stomach. He was too close she couldn't think straight, a crimson blush quickly spread across her cheeks as her heart beat raced and was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"B-books…" she said quietly as she stood and started walking to the history section as he followed trying to keep a cool façade

Sakura walked along the aisle looking for the 'C' as she repeated the letter to herself quietly to control her nerves and her fast beating heart desperately trying to calm herself down as she reached for a book.

She stopped next to Syaoran who was also holding a book.

He motioned for her to put hers on top of his and she was relieved to see he was at least a little nervous being around her as she was with him.

She shyly placed it on top as their figures grazed slightly. A simple touch contact should be nothing if it were anybody else but Sakura froze slightly as she looked up to him…it was starting to dawn on both of them as they remember their sharing dream and the resemblance it was starting to appear in their current position.

They stared at each other almost afraid to before instinctively leaning in…

Meanwhile Ryo watched as the two walked down and behind the aisle as Rei turned to him ready to work.

"What-" she started with her usual cheerfulness

She was confused by his stern face directed into the library aisles.

"You do it" he said simply before stalking away leaving her in mid-sentence

She slumped slightly "Not all by myself…."

Meilin was setting the rules for Fai to follow with her usual boisterous and loud voice when Fai saw Ryo walk away with the glint in his eyes that made Fai realise he was up to something.

"No staring at me! No following me home! No taking pictures of me! And only talking when necessary, so you don't even have to sit next to me, you can go somewhere else" she finished as she motioned him off indifferent and looked away

Fai however wasn't listening as he concentrated on Ryo's retreating figure making Meilin look at him again with a hard face on her.

"Aren't you listening!? I said-" she started as Fai stood up as the chair was quickly shoved back before he started to walk off after his brother

Meilin's mouth dropped unimpressed by him.

"Excuse me!" she shouted at his back "Don't you know it's-!"

She stopped when he quickly turned around and looked at her as if she were odd as the class looked between the two from her loud voice and quickly rising temper.

"What? I'll be right back, wait a while" he cried making her blood boil slightly

She kneeled on the chair putting a firm grip on the back of the chair.

"I don't care if you never come back!" she shouted easily offended

Fai strode after Ryo apprehensive of what he might do before finding him outside the library.

A glowing white circle appeared beneath him as a light wind blew around him. He held out his hand as a long thin gold rapier with an intricate design embossed onto the handle.

"What are you planning?" asked Fai as he leaned against the wall

Ryo turned around with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Have a guess" he replied simply

Fai shook his head as he scoffed amused.

Ryo held the sword parallel to his forehead as he closed his eyes and concentrated making a bright glow surround the edges of the blade. A few seconds later the glow died down as Ryo opened his eyes looking at Fai who waited for his explanation expectantly.

"Well?" he asked

Ryo shook his head "Just going to have to wait"

"You know if this doesn't work he's going to have you, I'm not taking the blame for this" warned Fai

"I didn't think you would, Brother" he replied as he stalked past him

Sakura and Syaoran were an inch apart when a scream interrupted them.

Their eyes widened as they jumped apart and looked to the direction of the scream.

They rushed over seeing the class apart from Meilin, Rei, Eriol and Tomoyo lying unconscious on the floor with Eriol in a defensive position with his staff ready.

Sakura's eyes followed his as they widened seeing what looked like a small clown holding a knife in its hand.

Sakura shivered at the sight "Oh" she cried not liking it

"How creepy" added Rei with a pout

"Grow a back bone" retorted Meilin as she readied herself to take it on

"Wait!" interrupted Eriol sharply

"Leave it to us, Meilin-chan!" cried Sakura concerned

A sudden gasp came from Tomoyo as everyone looked at her concerned as she ran to her bag and rooted through it before pulling out her camera making their sweat-drop.

"I have to get your glorious fight on film!" she defended dramatically bringing a smile to Eriol's face

Sakura held out her hand with her key in the palm of it as the magic symbol appeared beneath her feet "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before us, I, Sakura command you under our contract, Release!" she called as the key turned into a staff with a star in the middle with wings on the end.

The clown gave a goofy laugh before teleporting behind Meilin where Eriol immediately took a swipe at it.

"Hey!" cried Meilin abruptly not seeing the clown behind her

The clown gave its goofy laugh before appearing by the door.

"After it!" called Eriol

"Stay here!" cried Sakura to Meilin and Rei with extreme concern

Tomoyo scurried after the three Rei held Meilin back from going.

"What?" asked Meilin with her sharp tongue

"I can't run fast" replied Rei meekly making Meilin deflate

The others followed the clown outside as everyone he touched with his knife fell to the floor unconscious.

Sakura stopped putting her hands on her knees. "It's too fast!"

"It doesn't run, it just teleports" cried Syaoran easily annoyed

"There!" called Sakura as she pointed to it with her wand behind a tree

She dove at it completely forgetting about her cards and aimed her wand to hit it.

"Don't!" called Syaoran concerned with his Jian sword in his hand

The clown laughed its goofy laugh before teleporting away as Sakura went head first into the tree.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Syaoran as he ran up and kneeled beside her putting an hand on her shoulder

Sakura nodded with a pout as she rubbed her forehead.

The clown darted around them as Eriol closed his eyes in concentration. A glow emitted from his staff as he went into a state of deep concentration thinking only of the trouble making fiend.

His eyes shot open as a cage appeared around the clown.

An unimpressed pout appeared on its face as it tapped the end of its knife against the bars.

Meanwhile Rei and Meilin kneeled by the students checking if they were okay as Meilin huffed.

"They don't even know who's doing this!" she cried

Rei shrugged slightly as she looked at the student.

"I don't know but whoever it is, is outside that door" she cried as she pointed to the door leading to the school field

Meilin bunched her eyebrows together at her as she stood up and went over to the door as Ryo and Fai exchanged glances.

She opened the door sharply turning her head in each direction before turning back to Rei.

"There's no one there" she cried

"They're gone now" she replied as it were common knowledge

Meilin's eyes narrowed on her as she walked back inside leaving the door open.

Fai relaxed after "That could have been close"

Ryo however thought less of the matter "That was nothing of the sought"

"Why did you even summon that thing? It's not like they can't defeat it" cried Fai

"Simple" started Ryo with a smirk "To get him away from her"

Fai scoffed as he shook his head.

"Jealousy's never a good thing Brother" he warned friendly though as he expected his warning went unheard

Syaoran held out his hand for Sakura making her tremble slightly as she took it and stood.

"That was easier than expected" mused Eriol suspiciously

No sooner had he said it when the clown teleported on to the top of the cage waving his knife at them manically.

A scowl appeared on Syaoran's eyebrows before he took out an Ofuda.

"Wind!" called Syaoran as he slapped the Ofuda scroll onto the blade of his sword.

The wind wrapped around the clown as it fought against it attacking the wind with his knife.

The three could see the wind starting to fail so Sakura slipped out her windy card.

The glowing Sakura symbol appeared beneath her feet as she flipped the card into the air.

"Windy! Become a binding chain! Release!" she called as she hit it with edge of her star wand

Windy flew out of the card and wrapped around the clown.

He swiped his knife through the wind fruitlessly as Ryo watched with a creased brow as he waved his clown off indifferent and bored.

They watched waiting as the clown gave its goofy laugh before bursting into a pile of confetti being carried away by the now dying wind.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Hoe…? What happened?"

They looked between each other as their class started to awake.

"Let's get back" cried Syaoran as Tomoyo sighed happily

"It's been a long time since I got such great footage!" she cried happily as stars came out of her eyes "I have to make new costumes…and fast!"

The three gave each other nervous glances as Tomoyo sighed happily putting a hand on her cheek with the utmost happiness.

Rei and Meilin looked over the students as slowly they began to awake.

"What's going on here?" asked Fai as he looked around as he and Ryo entered from the field door

Meilin snapped her head to him "Where have you been!?"

He looked at her taken back "Uhh…-"

"You've both been lazing off while this has been happening!" she snapped

"Uh, I'm sorry?" he replied confused

"You should be!" she retorted looking away from him as Rei giggled

"You two are acting like an old married couple right now" she cried finding the two funny to watch

"No, we're not!" came Meilin's expected reply as she looked at her clearly offended

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sakura concerned as the four of them entered the room as the students groans filled the room

"At least everyone seems to be alright now!" chirped Rei as Ryo turned away with a smirk on his face…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long! There won't that long a delay again! But please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura…

A New Adventure:

Chapter 3

That same day at the end of school, the five of them started on a walk home after Rei had been scurried off by Fai somewhere much to Meilin's suspicion.

"I'm sure Rei-chan's fine, Fai-san's very nice if you get to know him" assured Sakura

Meilin turned her head away looking to be indifferent to the thought "I don't care what they're doing!"

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle "You're very misleading Meilin-chan"

Meilin humphed as Sakura tilted her head to the side not understanding.

"Hoe?" she cried as Syaoran looked at her and Eriol smiled knowingly at him causing Syaoran to glare at him slightly

They came to the crossing where they separated.

"This way Sakura-chan!" chorused Tomoyo "Time is money!"

"I need to get Kero-chan first" replied Sakura with a smile

"What exactly do you two do anyway that's so important you can't go out with my cousin tonight?" asked Meilin

Sakura immediately flushed red "M-Meilin-chan…"

"Sakura-chan can go out with Li-kun another night" assured Tomoyo before taking Sakura's hand and smiling at a blushing Syaoran

Sakura had her head low as the two walked in the opposite direction.

"How embarrassing…" she mumbled

"Hohohoho!" laughed Tomoyo as all sorts of ideas came to her head about match making her friends together

Sakura looked at her with fear. "Hoe…"

The two stopped at Sakura's home. The first sounds they heard where of Sakura's television and Kero hollering at it.

"Kero-chan!" called Sakura as she walked up the stairs

Kero ignored her as he played his game. Deeply concentrated on his game he didn't see the two enter.

"Kero-chan!" called Sakura again getting persistent

"Just a minute" he muttered getting desperate before several high beeps came from the television before Kero groaned "Oh, you went and distracted me!"

"No, I didn't!" retorted Sakura putting her hands on her hips

Tomoyo stepped in front of Sakura with a glowing smile "Kero-chan!"

Kero smiled at her as he floated up going eye level to her "Tomoyo-chan!" he cried happily as he flew on the palm of her hands before taking a childish look of wanting something off of her "It's been a while since you've been here! And even longer since you baked for me! Right?"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement "Well, we're lucky, I baked a strawberry shortcake this morning before school"

"Alright!" cried Kero as he flew to the door "Let's go to Tomoyo-chan's house right now!"

Sakura looked at the back of him as he flew out of the room.

"You could've asked me to bake!" she cried

Kero's response was a sarcastic laugh making her drop her mouth open unimpressed as Tomoyo giggled.

Meanwhile Ryo and Fai stood in their living room as Fai tried to keep his composure under his brother's intense stare.

They were an extremely wealthy family with their father being a powerful sorcerer and their mother having no magic at all but it was from her that the family got their mass wealth from.

"What have you done?" asked Ryo sternly, to him Fai was as easy to read as an open book

Fai shook his head defensively, he only had to wait a few minutes before he could leave without anything said from his brother.

"Nothing…" he started before remembering something he did actually have to tell his brother "A letter came today, they'll be arriving tonight"

Ryo shook his head not particularly caring "So?"

"You still haven't gotten rid of the Card Mistress or acquired her cards" reminded Fai

"I'm just getting started" assured Ryo confidently, his dark eyes glimmering "Why do you always coat it like that? Why can't you just say it? Going to kill Sakura"

Fai shook his head not wanting anything to do with it. "Stealing the cards is one thing, but Sakura-san's a nice person, why would you want to get rid of her? Since when were you obedient?"

Ryo smirked at his use of words again. "I'm not, but if this is what it takes-"

Fai interrupted him with his mocking laugh. "That's why you're doing this, to prove yourself?"

Ryo remained silent with a stone face as Fai felt something like pity for his brother.

"I'll help you get the Clow cards but that's it…I'm not a murderer Brother" replied Fai with a serious tone

Before Ryo could reply a maid knocked on the door before entering.

"Excuse me Sirs, a young girl is here to see you" she explained as Rei popped out from behind her with a bright smile

"Hi!" she chirped cheerfully

A look of annoyance and displeasure appeared on Ryo's face as he looked at Fai seeing his cool smirk answered his question of why she was here.

"Well, Rei-chan will explain, you two have fun" he cried in a taunting voice that Rei missed as she looked around the living room that was a lot larger than her own

Fai nodded as he walked past her to which she waved with her usual beaming smile which was stark in contrast to Ryo's dark face at the moment.

As soon as he was gone she turned her attention to Ryo.

"Hi! I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?" she started cheerfully as Ryo noticed that she had her school bag with her "Well, Fai-kun told me that you weren't going to that bonfire thing tonight and I decided not to got since Saku-chan and Tomoyo-chan weren't going and I can't go with Meilin-chan since her and Fai-kun have a date and I'm not really that comfortable with Li-kun to go with him so I thought we could do this project thing since we're partners and all!" she explained with fast and chirpy voice

Ryo said nothing as she waited for him to speak patiently with a bright smile.

When he said nothing she tilted her head to the side with a concerned face.

"Is there something wrong? Is it a bad time? I know it _is_ a Friday night, but Fai-kun said you weren't doing anything, I guess you wanted to go with Saku-chan right? You must really like her but, you should know that her and Li-kun are really in love with each other, though they have a little trouble being around each other" she came to an immediate stop putting a hand over her mouth "S-sorry…I guess I started going on then, um so you wanna start?"

Ryo said nothing as she waited for him.

If Fai had said he wasn't nervous standing outside Meilin and Syaoran's home (which Rei had given him), he was clearly lying. He rang the door bell and waited impatiently stretching coolly as he took deep breaths. He could only guess her reaction but she did say she would go.

A few seconds later Meilin opened the door and upon seeing him a glare appeared on her face.

Fai opened his mouth to speak as Meilin put her hands on her hips.

"You're stalking me now!" she cried abruptly

"No!" he replied immediately

"How'd you find out where I live?" she asked though narrowed eyes

"Rei-chan told me, and you said you'd go with me" he replied managing to keep a smooth tone to his voice

She moved her mouth to one side in thought of how to get out of this,

"Well, I can't go…I have a cold" she cried as she faked a lame cough

From the look on his face she could tell he wasn't at all convinced, she huffed as Syaoran came up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at Fai slightly strange

"Nothing, he was just leaving" replied Meilin as she waved him off lazily

"Let's go then" cried Fai more confidently as a smirk appeared on his face as Meilin glared at him again

"I'm not-" she started

"Go" interrupted Syaoran

The two looked at him incredulously.

"B-but…" started Meilin

Syaoran looked at her confused "Why not?"

"Fine!" cried Meilin "But you're coming to! I don't trust him!"

Syaoran looked at her with a hard stare as Meilin smiled triumphantly at her idea.

Fai looked at Syaoran anxiously as Syaoran looked at Meilin not happy with the idea.

"Why?" he asked with a hard tone

"Because I'm not going alone!" she replied "It's not safe for a young girl to go out with him alone"

"Not safe for me you mean" muttered Fai

Syaoran shook his head "No" he said simply

"Syaoran" Meilin said through gritted before she grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the house "You're going!"

"Don't you need to put anything on?" asked Fai as he motioned to their shoeless feet

"You be quiet! You're not allowed to say anything!" she cried before slamming the door on him

He took a deep breath as he scratched the back of his head.

A while later the three walked though the bonfire, which was in an open fielded area as tipsy students ran around with alcohol making Meilin look at them with disapproval.

"This is fun" cried Meilin sarcastically

Syaoran looked around the place bored out of his mind.

Sakura had her head laid on the desk in Tomoyo's studio.

When Tomoyo turned sixteen, Sonomi expanded her company and started running a magazine just for toys, but for Sakura, Tomoyo had to have her modelling the toys in clothes designed by Tomoyo and she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was after their shoot and that she was understandably tired. She lay her head against the table as she closed her eyes as her mind went to one familiar person as she imagined the two of them together with no awkwardness or nervousness, she wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left all those years ago…

Tomoyo came out of the wardrobe with some newly made costumes for Sakura.

"Sakura" cried Kero as he flew up to her

He patted her on her head as she day dreamed blissfully.

"Strange, I wonder what she's thinking about…" he mused as Tomoyo wandered up to them with stars in her eyes at her costumes that were expertly made if she did say so herself.

"Sakura-chan!" came Tomoyo's melodic voice

Tomoyo stopped upon seeing Sakura dazed out but thought nothing of it as just typical Sakura as she walked up to them with a skip in her step.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried again

She tilted her head slightly after getting no response.

"Sakura-chan?" she cried waving a hand in front of her face

"She won't answer" came Kero as he hovered next to Tomoyo "What's wrong with her?"

Sakura let out a contented sigh as Tomoyo and Kero looked at each other before chortling at each other.

Kero flew up to Sakura's ear and took one large deep breath.

"SAAKURRAAAA!" he called

Sakura jumped up with fright written across her face. "HOEEE!"

She looked round darting her head about before seeing Kero grinning up close to her as she whelped and scrambled backwards.

"Don't scare me like that!" she reprimanded

"Here, Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo as she held out the costume for her "Try it on!"

Sakura looked form the costume to Tomoyo and back again with slight fear. She gave a nervous laugh.

"You don't need to make more costumes Tomoyo-chan!" she cried dramatically

Tomoyo gasped in horror as she grabbed Sakura's hand in her own dramatically "Of course I do! I make them especially for you Sakura-chan"

Sakura stood still for a few moments as she looked at the costume, it was a crimson red colour and tight fitting, she could tell it was made for easy movement and had high socks with a signature hat with a smaller one for Kero.

"Here Kero-chan!" chirped Tomoyo as she held it out for him

Kero flew up to it with grin on his face. "Thanks Tomoyo-chan, it looks good on me as always" he cried confidently as he put it on and gave a pose to Sakura

Tomoyo smiled at Kero as she shoved the costume to Sakura. "Try it on Sakura-chan!"

Sakura switched glances from the costume to Tomoyo's beaming face.

She gave up as she took the costume off of Tomoyo's hands and walked behind the partition.

Meanwhile Rei talked and talked to fill out the uncomfortable silences and the fact that Ryo was unwilling to talk and sat there with a scowl on his face most of the time. Truthfully she had numbed his ears down so now he was just drowning her out.

Rei sighed tiredly "I guess we've done enough for today." she finished as she started to pack up her stuff

"I guess Fai-kun got to go with Meilin-chan after all, that's good for him…though I think she would have made Li-kun go as well, I think I'll go and see if they're still there"

She looked over at Ryo who must have found something the least bit intriguing in what she said she could tell that much at least as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Um, well I'll see you on Monday" she told him

She waited a second for his reply feeling she wasn't going to get one she turned to leave "…bye then…"

He turned his head to the door as it closed before standing up, a summoning circle appeared beneath as his rapier appeared.

He held it parallel to his forehead as the edges glowed a crystal white.

Once it died down a satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

Syaoran sighed bored as Fai tried to make a conversation with Meilin but as usual was having little success.

They stood under a clump of trees a good distance away from the bonfire as students from their year were running wild around the place with stench of alcohol everywhere.

Meilin huffed "This isn't fun with the two of you!"

Syaoran said nothing, it was this kind of situation that he didn't think he had to, the look on his face was self explanatory.

Meilin folded her arms as she turned away as a sudden jolt when straight through Syaoran. He looked around sharply as a malicious laughter filled his ears.

His eyes caught Fai's seeing his slightly bunched together as if he was surprised or didn't know what was going on.

All of a sudden people started running away from the direction of the fire as loud roars could be heard and even louder shrieks that what had been heard before started.

Syaoran looked over the trees to see the smoke of the fire grow profoundly as he could see the remnants of fire spitting out from the top.

He started to walk out of the trees to get a better view as Meilin looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Syaoran?" she cried

He stopped and looked back at her "Stay here" he said with a commanding voice

"What? Why?" she demanded to know with her short temper

Fai put a hand on her shoulder "I won't leave her side" he cried diligently as he suspected something of his brother's doing afoot

Meilin looked at his hand unwelcomingly touching her shoulder. "Get. It. Off. Me"

Fai looked at his hand then at her slightly before looking back at his hand before taking it off as Syaoran took the opportunity to make his leave…

Sakura stepped out of the partition as Tomoyo sighed in contentment clasping her hands together as stars came out of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you look good as usual" she cried dreamily

"T-Thank you Tomoyo-chan…" she cried sheepishly

"Yeah Sakura, you almost look at stunning as me" cried Kero confidently

"Yes, no one can be as dashing and as heroic looking as you Kero-chan" cried Sakura with a subtle sarcastic tone to her voice

The phone started to ring, Sakura looked at Tomoyo to answer it since it was her house phone but she was too busy looking at the different costume designs she had to hear it so Sakura did it for her.

"Hello, Daidoji residence" she answered politely

"_Saku-chan!" came Rei's worried voice_

Sakura tilted her head to the side at the tone to her voice, "Rei-chan? What's wrong?"

"_You have to get to the bonfire right now!" she cried_

"Why? What's happened?" asked Sakura

"_I think it's a monster" she replied worried_

"Think?" asked Sakura carefully

"_Well yeah, I'm not there…" she replied_

"Okay…we'll be right there…" replied Sakura

Syaoran used his sword to block a spit of fire aimed at him, mostly everyone had vacated the scene and he didn't know what Fai had done with Meilin.

The monster was in the shape of a burning human albeit larger than normal, flames covering his entire body with dark beady red eyes.

"Water, come to my aid!" he called as he slapped an Ofuda scroll to his Jian sword

Water burst out of the scroll surging viciously at the fiery creature.

Smoke flowed out of the creature's arm but wasn't strong enough to do any real harm.

He took up a defensive position against the monster waiting for him to attack.

"Freeze!" came Sakura's voice

A coat of ice flew over the creature coating him together.

Syaoran looked over in the direction seeing Sakura on Kerberos's back with Tomoyo holding her trusty video camera as he flew down to the grass.

Sakura jumped off of Keroberos as he smirked.

"Can't the Kid even get rid of a simple monster?" taunted Keroberos

Syaoran immediately glared at him as Sakura ran up to him.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" she asked concerned

Syaoran immediately looked at her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"…I'm fine…" he said with the demeanour of a boy standing in front of his crush

She smiled at him good naturedly.

"Sakura-chan" cried Tomoyo as she pointed her camera at the fiery monster

The two looked to the ice quickly melting onto the grass, the monster managed to his fingers through the ice.

A few moments later he burst free of the ice giving a loud painfully roar as fire naturally spewed off of him.

Tomoyo jumped away from the fire making Keroberos jump in front of her protectively as she peered over him to still film the action.

The creature gave a might roar as fire started to flowed out of him.

"Sakura!" cried Keroberos warningly as he used his wings to shield him and Tomoyo

"Shield!" called Sakura as she hit the base of the card with her staff

The pink shield appeared over Sakura and Syaoran as the impact of the fire fortunately missed them.

Sakura's summoning circle appeared beneath her feet as she drew out two cards out.

She threw them out as they circled round each other.

"Freeze!" she called hitting one of the cards

The ice fish like creature flew out of the card followed by a trail of ice, it flew over the creature covering the creature again in crystal coating of ice.

"Arrow!" called Sakura as the Arrow card was released

The girl aimed her bow at the frozen creature before shooting an arrow, halfway through the air the arrow split into many and resumed firing at the monster.

They slit into the monster making cracks in the shell as they waited a few seconds before the monster fell into pieces lying on the floor…

Sakura sighed lightly for it being over as Tomoyo scampered up to her.

"That was so dramatic Sakura-chan! The best footage in such a long time…" she cried happily

Sakura was sure she would never get used to this. "T-Tomoyo-chan…"

"Hey!" came Meilin's voice near their position as Sakura and Syaoran's staff and sword returned to their disguised forms

They turned seeing something scurrying about in the trees.

"Hey wait!" came Fai's voice

Keroberos took the opportunity to transform back into his borrowed form as Meilin came stumbling out of the trees.

"Jeez, stop following me!" she cried into the trees until Fai came out

He looked around seeing whatever it was had gone seeing as it had no aura anymore.

"What's up?" he said generally as Sakura moved to pick Kero up who had fallen to the floor pretending to be a stuffed animal so as not to be caught by Fai…

There was silence from the three Meilin looked at them expectantly…

The next morning Fai was questioning his brother about last nights events when a maid came into their room.

"Masters, your family have arrived" she told them diligently

The two gave quick glances to each other until a young burst into the room.

"He-e-e-e-y!" she cried with an upbeat attitude

Behind her was a young man with the appearance of a cross between Fai and Ryo, he didn't say anything but he had slight emotion on his face that he was happy to see them.

They didn't say anything until the door opening fully and a shadow of a man could be seen from round the door.

Fai looked at Ryo who tried to remain impassive but even some of his doubtfulness got through to him as they waited for 'him' to come to them…

* * *

Sorry, it's taken awhile but I have had a lot of schoolwork to do so I haven't had much time to write. Updates will be slow for awhile until Christmas….

There wasn't much romance here but it was carrying on from the last chapter so I didn't want there to be too much…but there will be Eriol x Tomoyo in the next chapter and Spinel and Ruby will in the next chapter too XD

I have a reason why Sakura and Syaoran have been sharing dreams but it won't be revealed until later on...

So if you want the next chapter please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS....

A New Adventure:

Chapter 4

_Sakura fluttered her eyes open as she looked around dazed to her surroundings..._

_The first thing she noticed was that she was in one of Tomoyo's costumes, it was an old fashioned dress and her hair was braided with a scarlet ribbon threaded through, she looked around the room, she seemed to be an old style drawing room with life sized dolls sitting on the furniture_

_She tilted her head to the side as she walked around the room before going to the window._

"_HOEEE!" she screamed as she looked outside _

_Outside was a perfectly normal sized living room with the smaller house she was in on a table. _

_She squirmed as she stepped away from the window and turned round to look at the room, the dressers and cabinets all looked like parts of a doll house with fake glass china..._

_Before she could make sense of any of it one of the doors in the drawing room swung open as if inviting her to go forward. She did so reluctantly as she let her feet take her loosing slight control over them..._

_The corridors were dimly lit by lamps stuck onto the wall; she eventually came to a stop in front of a random dark wooden door. It swung open inviting her in as she did so reluctantly._

_Her feet walked her inside the dimly lit room where she could make out the figure of a man; his maliciousness was just calling out to her as her hand instinctively went to her key that was supposed to be round her neck. She took a sharp intake of breath not feeling it as she looked at her neck alarmed instead feeling a small gold heart which she knew was Rei's – that she had worn every day._

_The man gave a deep laugh as she looked at him not being able to make out his face as she saw her star wand firmly in his grasp. _

_She gasped in horror at the sight when he raised his free palm clearly showing her the windy card. _

_Sakura watched alarmed not knowing what to do without her star wand and Clow cards back in her rightful possession._

_She didn't see the triumphant smirk appear on his face before calling out "Windy!" _

_Sakura stepped back as a quick wind started around her feet._

"_Stop it!" she called as the wind grew stronger faster _

_Seeing her had no intention of stopping her own card she turned quickly and struggled against the wind as she ran back to the door and managed to get out of the room. _

_As soon as she was out she ran not knowing where she was going or if there was anyone to watch her. _

_She didn't know how long she ran for all she knew what that stopping and trying to fight him would be pointless, she felt so useless without her wand and cards. _

_She shook her head as tear fell down her cheek before crashing into someone. _

"_Sakura!" cried the voice_

_She gained some of her composure to look up to Syaoran. She touched his cheek in slight disbelief and confusion. _

"_Syaoran..." she said gently _

_As she stared into his eyes, she forgot everything of her wand before stolen. He threaded his hand through her hair making her close her eyes at the feeling it gave her, but it only served to remind her of the man. _

_Her eyes opened with worry and fear flowing out of them. "No...The man, he's got the cards and-" _

_He gently shushed her "I'll protect you...I'll always protect you" _

_Her eyes immediately softened as he leaned down and softly kissed her. _

_She lost all feeling that wasn't his lips against hers as she fell into him. _

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to the sound of the television on and Kero shouting at it.

She groaned slightly as she sat up seeing Kero playing a video game.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" asked Sakura

Kero paused his game for a moment to greet her.

"Sakura, you're up, finally" he cried

"Hoe?" mumbled Sakura as Kero showed her the clock

She squirmed "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Kero shrugged "I dunno, it is a Sunday"

Sakura sighed as she got out of bed instinctively going to feel for her key. She sighed in relief feeling it in its usual place...

Meanwhile Rei stood in front of the Takahashi's front gate with her school things. It was against her better judgement to come here today, she wanted a lie in but she was so prone to falling behind in school and especially with Ryo as her partner she didn't want to drag the two of them down and besides she had arranged coming with Fai.

She waited as the gate opened before stepping in...

Inside Fai and Ryo were with their older brother and sister, Takahashi Daitaro and Nanami.

Daitaro was eighteen years of age and looked exactly like Ryo but taller and with a bigger build, while Nanami was seventeen years of age with red hair tied with purple ribbons and bright blue eyes. She had pale skin and bore resemblances to all her brothers but were polar opposites in terms of personality.

Ryo watched with his usual serious expression as Nanami played with her custom made doll house that she was especially proud of.

"Daddy wanted to know what was taking you so long, you said you'd have it by now" she told them talking more to Ryo

Ryo was silent as Fai seemed unaffected by her.

"She's stronger than he thought and well protected" he defended

"You were with me to, remember" reminded Ryo

"Well he wants it done quicker that's why we're all here" cried Nanami

"He's not happy with you" said Daitaro with a warning tone to his voice

"Both of us?" asked Fai anxiously

Daitaro shook his head as Fai sighed with relief before their made knocked on the door and entered.

"Sirs, your friend is here again, she said you invited her" she told them

"What friend?" asked Nanami excited

"No one" cried Ryo through slightly gritted teeth as he turned to Fai

He shook his head defensively "School's important you know"

Ryo narrowed his eyes on him before looking to the rest. "Everyone get out"

The three looked at him in slight disbelief.

"Why!?" cried Nanami childishly

"We don't want to be discovered" answered Daitaro for him with just a serious tone as his brother

Nanami huffed as she got up purposely not looking at the three of them as she left in bad mood with them.

He said little to her as he showed her into the living.

She made herself comfortable as she got out her stuff giving him the thought that they could actually do this with minimal talking – if any at all though his hope quickly dashed.

"I didn't know you had any other siblings, I thought it was just the two of you" she started chirpily "Your brother's just like you and your sister is well....she's an individual"

He tried drowning her out through any other sounds that he could hear as Nanami peeped into the room, the look on her brother's face made her have to contain her giggles and the way that he gripped his knee, she let out a light giggle before going to get her video recorder.

"So are your mamma and papa here too?" asked Rei trying to start a conversation with him

When he didn't answer she looked over to see him in a state of deep concentration – or so she thought it was anyway.

She waved her hand in front of his face not getting a reply; she said nothing for a moment before trying to fill the silence.

"I have a big family, there are loads of us and my Grandpa lives with us..." she started

Ryo felt like he had to do something to stop her from talking, anything...he glanced over to her mindlessly talking before reaching overload and doing something he thought he'd regret

He suddenly took her by the shoulders surprising her into silence as she looked at him. He hesitated for a second before roughly putting his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened profoundly stunned and everything she had known was thrown out the window.

Unfortunately Nanami had come back with her video camera; she instantly deflated upon seeing them together.

"Hey! I don't wanna see that!" she called though it fell upon death ears

She puffed out her cheeks with childish anger. "Ignoring me! I'll show you!"

Fai stepped into the room behind her. "Brother, Father wants-what the-?"

At the mention of the word, Ryo's eyes shot open as he instantly removed himself from her and simply left without a word. Fai followed him out too confused for words while Nanami looked in contemplation.

Rei sat there stunned as she touched her lips as Nanami giggled at the chance of having some fun.

She skipped up to the back of Rei who was still getting over her shock to notice her.

Nanami reached out to touch her with the tip of her finger before giggling.

"This is going to be fun! A new toy!" she chirped

Rei turned round slightly at the sound still dazed as she saw Nanami's glowing fingertip.

"Huh?" she cried as she placed it onto her forehead

Rei quickly grew smaller and smaller before she was just a few inches tall. She screamed as she fell down to the couch before Nanami scooped her up into her hands.

"Aren't you just cute small?" she twittered childishly

"Excuse me!" cried Rei as she put her hand akimbo giving her a fixed stare "I am ALWAYS cute! Now put me back!"

Nanami looked at her for a moment before bursting into a chortle.

"Of course I won't, you're my toy! I'm bored!" she cried

Rei started to huff and puff at her trying to control her anger "WELL GO GET YOUR OWN TOY!" she shouted

"Why would I? I have you now" she chirped "Little Brother will get over it"

Rei opened her mouth to argue before the mention of him and the insinuation that he cared about her brought a blush to her cheeks, she shook her head putting herself back into reality.

"Put me back!" she demanded

Before Nanami could say anything, she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, making her immediately think it was Ryo.

She looked around seeing the dollhouse; she moved quickly ignoring Rei's protests as she placed her inside.

Ryo entered the room a little agitated that immediately went to confusion not seeing Rei anywhere and a usually chirpy sister but he did not bother with the latter part.

"Your friend had to go little brother..." she chirped

Ryo looked at her things which were still in the exact same place.

"She was in a hurry" excused Nanami

He nodded slightly, suspicious.

"Aren't you going to pack up her things? I think she's going to need them at school, you know" cried Nanami after a silence which made Ryo even more suspicious as if she were trying to cover something up

He watched as her eyes flicked about the place and the way she folded her lips together tightly to stop her from babbling.

"Right..." he said slowly before gathering up her things...

The next day Ryo sat at his desk in school tapping his pen in a rapid motion with Rei's things under his desk. It was still a while before school but he was full of anxiousness for Rei.

"Hey!" cried Fai quietly behind him "You're going to burn a whole through the door if you keep staring at it like that"

Ryo heard him but did nothing as he concentrated on the door, he wouldn't admit he was worried, he just didn't want to carry around her things all day...

"Jeez, don't listen then" muttered Fai

A few minutes before school started Sakura walked in with a chirpy smile as she walked to her seat.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan!" she chirped

Tomoyo smiled at her "Someone's happy today"

Sakura nodded as she sat down "I had such a nice dream last night" she cried in contentment as she sighed in remembrance

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle "Who was in the dream?"

Tomoyo watched as a scarlet blush scattered across her cheeks.

"Oh, never mind then" she cried amused

Sakura looked at her embarrassed not wanting to say anything else on the matter that would just obviously embarrass her.

"Anyway," cried Tomoyo with her usual melodic voice "I have a costume ready for you to take home; I'll give it to you after"

Sakura nodded slowly as Eriol strolled up to them.

"Two bright smiles first thing in the morning is always nice to see" he said charmingly making the two giggle

Throughout registration Sakura wondered where Rei was, ever since she had met her, she had never missed a day of school. She couldn't even remember Rei ever being ill...

As soon as it had finished Ryo immediately went to give Sakura Rei's belongings.

He said nothing as he placed it before her.

"Rei-chan left it yesterday, she must've forgot it" cried Fai for him

"How did she forget everything?" asked Meilin

"Was she ill?" asked Tomoyo concerned

Fai shook his head "We don't know, she was gone when Brother came back"

"You mean she didn't even tell you she was going home?" asked Sakura as Fai nodded "That's not like Rei-chan..."

Ryo however was too distracted thinking about her to even hear their conversation. It just made him feel unsettled and somewhat responsible though he would never admit to it.

Before anyone could say anything else Nanami burst into the room and immediately tackled her two brothers.

"Onee-chans! " she cried happily before looking at the rest of them as her eyes settled on Sakura sensing the cards "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Ryo stepped away from her roughly not in the mood to deal with her as he said "Get him to"

Fai watched slightly confused as his brother stalked off with a cross look on his face as he clenched and his unclenched his hands, surely Nanami wasn't annoying him that much. She was no different than normal but to a stranger she seemed like a head case, Fai settled on that he was just worried about Rei and didn't want to show it.

The next lesson Sakura sat next to Syaoran hearing the distance shouts of Meilin against Fai not that she noticed she didn't even notice the close proximity of her and Syaoran or remember her dream last night; she was just concerned for Rei and Syaoran could tell...

He gazed at her out of the corner of his eye, they were meant to be working but she couldn't concentrate and that led to him not being able to concentrate.

"Sa-" he started making her jump

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden sound before sharply turning her head to him.

"Y-yes?" she asked

He looked down at their work as she caught on.

"Oh..." she mumbled looking back at it

There was an automatic tension between the two as they continued to gaze at each other indirectly. It was only when the bookcase behind them shook slightly that they turned their attention away from the other.

"Meilin-san!" came the teacher's stern voice

"I was just teasing!" defended Fai

Syaoran shook his head slightly; those two were obviously getting along like a house on fire.

After her cheerleading practice had finished Sakura stopped by Rei's home as one of her sisters answered it.

"Saku-chan!!" she screamed happily as she hugged her only being able to reach round her waist.

"Hikari-chan, is Rei-chan home?" asked Sakura with a friendly tone

Hikari who was about six or seven years of age shook her head, she was the spitting image of Rei with the same dark red hair and same colour eyes and Sakura had never seen her unhappy, she was always cheerful.

"Big Sis, was sleeping at yours last night right? Mamma said she phoned and said goodnight to everyone" chirped Hikari

Sakura nodded slightly "Oh..."

"When's she coming home?" asked Hikari hopeful

"Um...s-soon..." she lied "Well, I should be going, remember to be good okay?"

Hikari nodded "Okay Saku-chan!"

Sakura smiled at her before making her leave.

Meanwhile Tomoyo sat in Eriol's dining room as the two of them with Spinel.

"I'm home!!" came Nakuru's cheery voice "What do want for din-?" she stopped seeing their dinner already served

"Tomoyo-san made it" cried Spinel

Nakuru put her hands on her hips not happy which Eriol saw.

"We thought you would like a break of making out meals everyday" said Eriol smoothly

"I don't need a break!" she told them as if it were unfair

Tomoyo smiled at her friendly "I'm sorry, I thought I would be helping"

Nakuru didn't say anything feeling slightly guilty as she turned her head away.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous" taunted Spinel with a smirk

Nakuru's response was to grab him round the neck and knuckle in between his ears.

"Oh, Suppi, I know you're just joking!" she cried happily as Tomoyo and Eriol started clearing the plates

"Let me do it" he told her gently

Tomoyo shook her head "I'll help" she replied politely as he smiled at her

Suppi and Nakuru watched as the two went into the kitchen as Nakuru grew a devious smirk. She bent down by Suppi and said "They're probably going to start flirting again; it's rude to watch you know"

Spinel said nothing before Nakuru grabbed him by the tail and started dragging him out the dining room.

"I demand you release me!" he demanded

Nakuru snorted her reply as Spinel tried flying away but to little avail.

Meanwhile the two of them started washing the dinner dishes occasionally gazing up to the other and giving a gentle smile when they caught the other looking.

Tomoyo kept her smile somewhat shyly as she reached inside the soap searching for another plate to clean until taking something softer and moved against her touch. A crease appeared on her eyebrows not noticing as Eriol did the same as the two pulled out each other's hand.

They looked at each for a second before laughing softly with each other though not letting go. Their laughter turned into silence as they both struggled to look into each other's eyes, just as Eriol's grip on her hand tightened to pull her close to him a ringing interrupted them.

Tomoyo slightly stumbled to get out her phone which turned out to be a Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" inquired Tomoyo with a friendly tone

"_Tomoyo-chan, Rei-chan's missing! I went to her home and she hasn't come back!" she cried urgently_

"Okay, we'll come meet you at your house" replied Tomoyo worried before hanging up, she looked at Eriol concerned who immediately wanted to comfort her

"Rei-chan's missing..." she said sadly

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

This was too long to put into one chapter so if you want the next part please review!!!


End file.
